BEHIND THE RED LIPSTICK
by Na U-Young92
Summary: Yunho adalah lelaki populer yang tampan & Jaejoong lelaki dengan style nerdnya. Mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih saat berada di Senior High School. Suatu saat Yunho dipaksa meninggalkan Jaejoong keluar negeri tanpa melepas status hubungan mereka yang baru saja terjalin. Hingga akhirnya Yunho kembali dan bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati yang telah melanggar janjinya. YAOI/YUNJAE/NC
1. Chapter 1

**BEHIND THE RED LIPSTICK**

 **.**

Jung Yunho – Kim Jaejoong

Author : Na U-Young

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Hurt-Comfort, a lil Angst.

Rate : M / NC for 17+

Warning : Dont like dont read, NO Bash, Yaoi-adult content, typo.

A/N : Young gak bisa buat FF GS. Jadi beginilah FF yang aku buat karna terinspirasi dari alat make up plus saat Yunjae day.

Lenght : Twoshoot or more

Summary : Yunho adalah lelaki populer yang tampan dan Jaejoong adalah lelaki dengan style nerdnya. Mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih saat berada di Senior High School. Suatu saat Yunho dipaksa meninggalkan Jaejoong keluar negeri tanpa melepas status hubungan mereka yang baru saja terjalin. Hingga akhirnya Yunho kembali dan bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati yang telah melanggar janjinya menjadi semakin cantik dan mempesona dibalik balutan lipstik merah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Disebuah ruangan yang kini dipenuhi dengan sederatan bunga lili, ditata sedemikian rupa baik diatas ranjang berukuran king size maupun diatas meja nakas. Terlihat begitu indah memanjakan mata. Aroma nan wangi terhirup masuk kedalam indera penciuman. Sangat harum hingga membuat kita perlahan menutupkan mata sembari menghirup harumnya bunga lili yang begitu menyegarkan dan menenangkan.

Seorang pria tampan bermata musang kini tengah sibuk menyirami bunga tersebut agar dapat tumbuh dan tak layu. Bunga lili, bunga cantik yang sangat disukai oleh sang terkasih. Kim Jaejoong, pria cantik yang masih terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya. Tubuh rampingnya dikelilingi dengan beberapa tangkai bunga lili baik di sisi kanan maupun kirinya.

Disela Yunho merawat bunga kesukaan Jaejoong, ia sempatkan mata musangnya untuk melirik bagaimana keadaan putri tidurnya yang terlelap. Bibir tipisnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus penuh dengan rasa cinta yang mendalam. Tangan berototnya berhenti sejenak, meletakan pot bunga dengan hati-hati dipintu balkon kamar miliknya dan kekasihnya. Lalu beralih menuju sang pujaan hati yang tertidur pulas. Tangannya terulur mengusap pelan wajah cantik Jaejoong yang begitu putih, halus dan terlihat selalu bercahaya.

Ditatapnya dengan seksama dan penuh arti. Didalam hati Yunho yang terdalam, ia begitu memuja akan kecantikan Jaejoong yang begitu alami. Benar-benar cantik dan polos. Didekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium bibir Jaejoong yang terlihat merah merekah.

Kedua bibir itu kini saling bertemu, menempel, mengecup dengan sangat lembut penuh perasaan. Yunho hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong tanpa ada niatan untuk melakukan hal lebih. Ia hanya ingin merasakan bibir Jaejoong dengan khidmat. Tanpa napsu yang biasa ia tunjukan pada Jaejoong jika sifat perv-nya datang.

Jari telunjuk Yunho tergerak mengusap lembut permukaan bibir Jaejoong yang baru saja ia kecup. Mengusapnya berkali-kali hingga mengakibatkan jari Yunho kini berwarna merah cukup terang. Dipandangi jarinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan hingga tanpa sadar tetes demi tetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

Ia merasa dirinya terlalu bodoh, tidak peka akan sesuatu hal yang besar. Sempat berasumsi namun tak sanggup untuk membenarkan apa yang ada didalam benaknya. Memikirkan suatu objek dengan pikiran yang positif dan mengabaikan hal negatif. Mungkin ia juga membenarkan dengan kalimat yang sering di ucapkan oleh teman wanitanya dulu. Pria tidak pernah peka. Yunho sekarang mengerti dengan kelemahannya itu. Ia mulai mengerti dan menyesal. Kemudian matanya kembali tertuju pada wajah damai Jaejoong.

"Jika kau tidak menggunakan benda sialan itu. Aku akan tahu semua kebohongan yang kau simpan selama aku pergi hingga aku datang kembali. Kau pembohong ulung yang cantik. Kau kekasihku. Kim Jaejoong yang sangat aku cintai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASH BACK**

Seorang anak laki-laki terlihat merenung disudut ruang perpustakaan yang kini terlihat sepi karna jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Lelaki itu menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas lutut dengan wajah yang tertutup diantaranya. Sesekali ringisan keluar dari mulutnya akibat rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Ia lelaki yang kuat pantang menangis sekalipun sering mendapatkan pukulan dari sang ayah maupun perkelahian yang terjadi pada saat memperebutkan seorang gadis cantik di sekolahnya.

Suara ringisan yang berasal dari Yunho mengundang seorang anak laki-laki dengan penampilan nerd sambil memeluk buku kesenian, mendekat. Mata doenya yang dihiasi dengan kacamata tebal menatap Yunho dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Bibirnya ia gigit guna menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ia merasa gugup bukan karna ia tak terbiasa berbicara dengan orang lain. Ia merasa debaran jantungnya semakin kencang berdetak kala ia bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya yang sangat dikagumi. Jung Yunho, murid kelas 3 senior high school, satu tingkat diatas Kim Jaejoong yang duduk di kelas 2.

Sejujurnya ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Yunho yang terlihat merintihkan sesuatu. Ia ingin membantu namun takut jika Yunho yang ia sukai akan ikut membully dirinya. Digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pertanda ia tidak boleh berburuk sangka. Ah... seandainya Yunho ikut membullynya ia tidak akan pernah bisa membenci orang yang sudah mencuri hatinya. Ia tidak peduli.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan mendekati Yunho, kemudian berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya didepan Yunho. Dahi Jaejoong mengernyit kala ia menemukan sebuah luka cukup besar dan berdarah pada siku kiri Yunho. Dironggohnya sapu tangan yang ada disaku celananya. Kemudian tangannya terjulur mengusap luka Yunho berniat untuk membersihkan.

"Aakkh... sakit bodoh!"

"Huh? Uhm... ma.. maaf Yunho-ssi. Aku melihat lukamu besar sekali sehingga aku... aku... uhm..." Jaejoong bingung harus berkata apa. Karna setiap kata yang terucap tercekat ditenggorokannya. Antara gugup dan bingung harus berkata apa. Karna ini adalah kali pertama ia berbicara dan bertemu dengan Yunho sedekat ini.

Yunho menatap tidak suka pada Jaejoong. Ia pikir si kutu buku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti anak gadis lainnya walaupun gender Jaejoong adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Kau berniat menggodaku eoh? Katakan saja. Aku tau semua wanita disini memiliki niat yang buruk terhadapku siswa tampan dan populer. Terlebih kau..." Jari telunjuk Yunho menunjuk kearah wajah Jaejoong. "Kau menyukaiku kan?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengeluarkan seringainnya.

DEG...

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Yunho padanya mampu membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak lebih kencang. Ia terkejut dengan perkataan Yunho. Bagaimana ia tau jika Jaejoong menyukai Yunho?

"Ck... tidak usah berpura-pura. Pria dan wanita sama saja. Kau menginganku menjadi kekasih mu eoh?" Jaejoong semakin bingung harus berkata apa. Karna ini terlalu mendadak. Ah ia sangat bingung.

"Ja.. jangan salah sangka Yunho-ssi. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu. Aku tidak berpikiran untuk menjadi kekasihmu." Bohong Jaejoong. Saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertatap muka langsung dengan Yunho.

"Tch... tidak usah berbohong. Jika kau ingin menjadi kekasihku. Aku beri kau waktu satu hari untuk memilikiku. Tapi, ada satu syarat yang harus kau penuhi."

GREP...

Tangan kanan Yunho menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada kuping kanan Jaejoong lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Bercintalah denganku saat jam sekolah telah usai."

DEG...

Jaejoong melototkan mata doenya di iringi dengan bibirnya yang memucat. Apa-apaan ini Ya Tuhan. Ia terlalu bingung namun dalam hatinya berteriak ingin.

"Temui aku di apartemenku malam ini. Aku yakin seorang stalker sepertimu tau dimana aku tinggal." Jaejoong membeku, bagaimana Yunho bisa tau jika selama ini ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengamati sang pujaan hati secara diam-diam. Bagaimana bisa...?

"Ku tunggu kau di apartemenku. Jika lewat dari hari ini." Yunho memberi jeda pada ucapannya kemudian menatap wajah Jaejoong sambil menyeringai.

"BOOM... times up! Anggap semua tidak pernah terjadi. Karna aku tidak akan mengulang perkataanku hari ini untuk hari berikutnya." Yunho menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah terkejut Jaejoong lalu berdiri hendak keluar menuju pintu keluar.

Namun langkahnya terhenti kala ia mendengar suara lembut Jaejoong, memanggilnya.

"Uhm... Yunho-ssi... aku... aku mau..." Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Jaejoong yang terbilang cukup cepat untuk menyerahkan kesuciannya. Demi mendapatkan Yunho, menjadi kekasih satu harinya.

Tanpa membalikan tubuhnya Yunho berkata "Kutunggu kau pukul 19.00 malam ini." Yunho melanjutkan langkah kakinya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang malah tersenyum senang. Saking senangnya ia melompat-lompat kecil sembari menutup mulutnya mencegah suara berisik keluar dari mulutnya. Sungguh ia sudah tidak peduli jika ia akan kehilangan kesuciannya malam ini. Setidaknya ia pernah bercinta dengan orang yang ia sukai. Lelaki tampan dan populer Jung Yunho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jung Apartement**

Jaejoong kini sudah berada didepan pintu apartement Yunho. Ia masih sangat gugup untuk beratap muka langsung dengan Yunho. Saking gugupnya, ia merasa tidak sanggup untuk sekedar menekan tombol bel yang berada disamping pintu apartement Yunho.

"Fiuhhh... Kim Jaejoong. Kau pasti bisa... menekan tombol bel bukanlah hal yang sulit." Ujarnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kemudian jari telujuknya menekan bel itu sebanyak dua kali menunggu sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu.

Klek...

Tak lama menunggu, pintu apartement Yunho terbuka pelan dan menampakkan seorang lelaki bertubuh six pack berbalut handuk putih dipinggangnya, menyambut Jaejoong dengan seringaian mematikan.

"Masuklah Jae..." Ujar Yunho memberi jalan agar Jaejoong masuk kedalam apartement mewahnya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti Yunho yang menyuruhnya untuk duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit basa-basi.

"Sudah aku perban. Kau tenang saja." Ujar Yunho santai kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Kau ingin mandi terlebih dulu atau kita langsung ke intinya saja?" Tanya Yunho to the point sambil berdiri menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Perlahan Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Yunho yang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Uhm... kita... langsung saja... Yunho-ssi..." Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. "Ck... Baiklah jika itu mau mu..."

GREP...

Yunho menyeret kencang tangan Jaejoong agar segera bangkit dari kursinya kemudian menuju sebuah kamar.

BRUK...

Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga ia terjatuh dengan keras diatas ranjang King Size. Jaejoong meringis pelan saat merasakan tangannya yang memerah akibat Yunho yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya terlalu kuat.

"Buka pakaianmu sekarang." Perintah Yunho yang kini sudah bertelanjang bulat tanpa sebuah handuk lagi yang melilit dipinggangnya.

"Huh?" Jaejoong tercengang dengan sesuatu yang bangkit dan keras diantara selangkangan Yunho. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat dan debaran jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

'Besar sekali Ya Tuhan... apakah masuk?' Tanya Jaejoong polos didalam hatinya.

"Hey... kutu buku... jangan melamun eoh... Cepat kau lepas pakaianmu..." Yunho terlihat jengah dan kesal.

"Ah... uhmm... baiklah..." Ujar Jaejoong. Kemudian jari lentiknya perlahan membuka satu persatu kemejanya yang berwarna hitam, disusul dengan melepaskan celana kainnya yang berwarna senada dengan kemejanya hingga menyisakan boxer berwarna putih.

Yunho menatap setiap pergerakkan Jaejoong dengan seksama. Hingga Jaejoong benar-benar naked.

DEG...

Tanpa sadar ia menelan air ludahnya ketika melihat bagaimana mulus dan putihnya tubuh Jaejoong. Tubuh tanpa cacat. Dadanya terlihat sintal dengan bagian nipple yang mencuat berwarna pink kecoklatan. Mata musang Yunho beralih melihat leher putih Jaejoong dengan pandangan lapar. Lagi-lagi ia menelan air ludahnya penuh napsu.

Geez, Yunho tidak menyadari dibalik penampilan nerd Jaejoong ternyata memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah. Lebih indah dari beberapa yeoja yang pernah tidur bersamanya. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya, Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong kemudian merangkak ke atas ranjang king sizenya. Memerangkap tubuh mungil itu kemudian menindihnya.

Jaejoong yang terlalu gugup lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya erat kala ia merasakan sebuah kecupan basah bertengger dileher kanannya. Kecupan yang semakin lama semakin intens karna Yunho mengisap-isap kuat leher putihnya bagaikan seorang vampire.

Tangan berotot Yunho tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap dada sintal Jaejoong sementara tangan kirinya tergerak mengangkat kaki kanan Jaejoong hendak ditekuk. Yunho kini duduk diantara kedua paha Jaejoong yang mengangkang. Mata musangnya menangkap sebuah objek yang membuatnya sedikit terkekeh geli.

"Juniormu tidak sebesar milikku, namun ia mampu berdiri tegang. Dan... cukup keras." Ujar Yunho cukup frontal. Jaejoong perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan menatap wajah Yunho yang terlihat sekali bahwa Yunho benar-benar horny saat ini. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong meringis kesakitan saat ia merasakan sesuatu menerobos holenya. Walau cukup pelan, itu cukup menyakitkan untuk pemula seperti dirinya. Sebuah gerakan pelan keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk pada hole sempitnya.

"Haa.. aakh..." Jaejoong meringis lebih kencang dari sebelumnya kala Yunho menambahkan digit jarinya menjadi tiga pada lubang anal Jaejoong. Sungguh sakit... ini benar-benar sakit. Perih sekali hingga Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya cukup keras dan mencengkram bantal empuk yang ada dikepalanya.

"Kau sempit sekali Jae... aku merasakan ketiga jariku terjepit dengan erat. Ck... Apalagi jika penisku yang masuk kedalam analmu. Bisa aku bayangkan betapa nikmatnya berada didalam lubangmu." Yunho menatap lapar anal Jaejoong yang menjepit jari-jarinya. Gerakan jari yang tadinya pelan sekarang berubah menjadi sedikit lebih cepat dan dalam. Hingga jari-jari panjang Yunho menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut yang ada didalam anal Jaejoong. Kemudian ia gerakan jarinya dengan gerakan seperti menggaruk, hingga membuat Jaejoong mendesah keras dan nikmat.

Tunggu mendesah keras dan nikmat? Jaejoong terkejut sendiri mendengar suara nyaring yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jujur ia malu mengeluarkan desahannya didepan laki-laki yang ia sukai. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya mencegah desahan keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Namun, tindakan Jaejoong mengundang protes tidak suka oleh Yunho yang menganggap Jaejoong terlalu munafik.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Jae. Jangan kau tutupi suara desahanmu itu. Aku tidak suka." Jaejoong malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak mau. Melihat itu, tangan kanan Yunho segera mencengkram tangan Jaejoong. Dengan kasar Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang menutupi mulutnya. Namun, Jaejoong bersikeras tidak ingin.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, membiarkan Jaejoong menutupi mulutnya. Namun ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia masih punya cara agar Jaejoong mendesah keras seperti yang telah dilakukan sebelumnya.

Tangan berotot Yunho meraih sebuah botol yang berisikan lubrikan atau biasa disebut dengan pelicin. Dioleskannya lubrikan itu pada seluruh permukaan juniornya dan tak lupa mengoleskan pada anal Jaejoong. Kemudian Yunho mengarahkan kepala juniornya pada lubang opening Jaejoong. Menggerak-gerakkannya tanpa mau masuk terlebih dulu. Yunho menyeringai menatap Jaejoong yang malah menutupkan matanya erat. Ck... ia tidak suka jika Jaejoong masih menggunakan kacamata tebal itu. Ah... tapi Yunho tidak peduli akan hal itu, masalah yang terpenting adalah ia ingin segera masuk kedalam lubang virgin Jaejoong.

Lalu, diarahkannya kepala junior Yunho yang besar dan...

JLEB...

"Mendesaaahhh!"

"Aaaakkkkhhhh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh mungil itu bergerak tidak teratur, terhentak-hentak dengan cukup keras. Ringisan kecil terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. Diiringi dengan air mata yang berlinang membasahi pipi.

Berbeda dengan seseorang yang berada diatasnya. Lelaki tampan itu terlihat begitu asik memejamkan matanya nikmat kala miliknya terjepit kuat di dalam tubuh bagian bawah milik Jaejoong. Dengan posisi menindih, Yunho masih menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya dengan sangat kuat dan intens hingga Jaejoong membuat terus mendesah dengan sangat pasrah. Dirinya terlalu lemah untuk melawan. karna Yunho memiliki tenaga yang lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah berpeluh Jaejoong dengan seksama. Kemudian tangan kanannya terjulur melepaskan kacamata milik Jaejoong. Lalu Yunho mengusap poni Jaejong menyamping.

"Buka matamu Jae..." Suara berat Yunho bagai hipnotis bagi Jaejoong. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, menatap wajah tampan Yunho yang sedikit terkejut.

DEG...

Yunho POV

'Ya Tuhan... dia... dia Kim Jaejoong? Mengapa ia sangat cantik dan polos? Mata doe itu sangat jernih dan indah, kulitnya benar-benar putih dan bercahaya. Astaga... Aaah... sial. Kacamata tebal itu telah menutupi keindahan rupamu Jae. Aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya.'

"Yun... Yunho..." suara lembut itu telah membuyarkanku dari kekagumanku. Kutatap wajah lelahnya yang menatapku bingung. Hingga aku merasakan jari-jari lentik Jaejoong kini berada di wajahku, mengusap peluh yang ada dipelipisku. Tangannya begitu lembut menyentuh permukaan kulitku. Hingga membuatku terlena dan memejamkan mata.

Cup...

Sebuah kecupan singkat aku rasakan dibibirku. Jaejoong menciumku? Kubuka mataku perlahan dan hal pertama yang aku lihat. Senyuman indah dan tulus tercetak diwajah cantiknya. Hal yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebuah ketulusan yang membuat hatiku menghangat.

Katakan aku gila, karna rasa suka ini tiba-tiba menyeruak keluar begitu saja. Sikap posesifku kembali muncul. Aku menginginkan Jaejoong, aku menginginkannya.

Yunho POV END

Yunho memeluk tubuh berpeluh Jaejoong dengan sangat erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher pria yang ia klaim sangatlah cantik itu. Menanggapi sikap Yunho, membuat tangan Jaejoong yang bebas ikut membalas pelukan Yunho dengan erat. Mengusap punggung Yunho dengan sayang.

"Semua yang kau katakan saat diperpustakaan itu benar Yun. Aku adalah si culun yang terobsesi padamu. Mataku tidak akan pernah lelah mengamatimu."

DEG...

Yunho kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pada kedua bola mata Jaejoong mencari kebenaran itu sekali lagi.

"Setidaknya, walau kita berpacaran hanya satu hari. Aku ingin merasakan kebahagian memiliki kekasih yang aku sukai. Walaupun kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Aku harus tetap bersyukur karna impianku tercapai." Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya haru saat mengucapkan semua isi hatinya. Ia cukup senang dan lega.

"Kau akan menjadi kekasihku selamanya Jae. Selamanya... entah bagaimana aku harus mengatakan hal secepat ini. Namun, biarkan aku untuk mencoba mencintaimu Jae. Izinkanlah. Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semua kekacauan yang ada pada diriku. Aku akan berubah untukmu Jae. Aku... aku mulai menyukaimu Jae." Mendengar penuturan dari Yunho membuat Jaejoong tidak tahan untuk menangis.

"Yunho... hiks... aku... aku juga menyukaimu..." Jaejoong menangis cukup keras sambil memeluk tubuh Yunho yang berada diatasnya. Yunho hanya tersenyum walau ia merasa sedikit aneh karena tiba-tiba menyukai Jaejoong secepat ini. Entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan kelegaan dalam dirinya. Semua sikap kasar dan arogannya seketika luntur saat mendengar pernyataan tulus Jaejoong padanya. Diciumnya puncak kepala Jaejoong berkali-kali. Menyalurkan perasaannya melalui bahasa tubuh.

"Jaejoongie..."

"Uhmmm?" Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Yunho yang kembali mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Aku masih belum puas, juniorku masih membutuhkan lubangmu. Kita mulai ronde dua ya?" Yunho sedikit memelas, malah mengundang tawa dari Jaejoong sambil menutup wajahnya malu.

"Lakukan sesukamu Yun. Aku sudah menjadi milikmu. Kekeke..." Setelah mendapat izin dari sang lelaki cantik yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya, Yunho segera membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong hingga tengkurap. Yunho memposisikan miliknya pada hole Jaejoong, memasukkannya dengan sangat pelan penuh kehati-hatian. Ditindihnya tubuh mungil Jaejoong kemudian menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang sambil mencari letak kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong untuknya seorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria paruh baya terlihat masuk tergesa-gesa kedalam apartement Yunho. Ia merasa sangat bersalah telah bersikap keras terhadap Yunho karna ia menginginkan Yunho menjadi lelaki yang mandiri dan sukses seperti dirinya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Yunho. Namun langkahnya terhenti kala ia mendengar suara desahan terdengar cukup nyaring di balik pintu kamar Yunho. Dengan jantung yang sedikit berdebar, ditekannya knop pintu itu yang ternyata tidak dikunci oleh pemiliknya. Lalu dibukanya pintu itu dengan pelan.

DEG...

Dirinya terkejut bukan main melihat adegan yang begitu nyata dimata kepalanya sendiri.

Anaknya Jung Yunho bercinta dengan seorang laki-laki...

DEG...

Mr. Jung membulatkan mata sipitnya tidak percaya, tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang sambil memegang dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit. Namun ia masih bisa menahannya. Dengan hembusan nafas berat, pria paruh baya itu mengambil ponsel touchscreennya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"Changmin-ssi... siapkan tiket pesawat untuk Yunho minggu depan. Aku akan mengurus kepindahan Yunho ke Jepang segera." Mr. Jung menutup sambungan teleponnya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan apartement Yunho dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **FF ini semoga yang baca suka ya...^^**

 **FF My Replacement Wife masih dalam proses. Yang nunggu A Good Marriage harap sabar. Bagi yang belum baca FF Tears Keep Falling silahkan dibaca^^v**

 **-KALSEL-**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEHIND THE RED LIPSTICK**

 **.**

Jung Yunho – Kim Jaejoong

Author : Na U-Young

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Hurt-Comfort, a lil Angst.

Rate : M / NC for 17+

Warning : Dont like dont read, NO Bash, Yaoi-adult content, typo, OOC.

Lenght : Multichapter

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 02**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MASIH DALAM REVISI...**

 **THANKS...^^**


End file.
